Devereux Lineage
Family History The history, or the origin the Devereux family is largely unknown. Roman records of the Devereux people simply do not exist, either the Romans ignored their existance, or simply did not believe in them. They may have appeared post the fall of the Western Roman Empire. The earliest archeaological evidence of the existence of the Devereux family is a stone tablet menu, made around the early Middle Ages, it is enscribed with "DEV. SVB. SANDVVICH." (loosely translated = Devereux Sub-Sandwich). The "Sub-Sandwich" would eventually form Subway by the 20th Century. The "Sub-Sandwich" was also a mid-high priced, "worth the money" kind of sandwich. We believe that it was about 1ft to 6" in length. Different countries served different variants of this sandwich. The formation of Subway simply combined all known methods and is fully customisable. The introduction of Macadamia nut cookies in a Devereux's diet is relatively modern. The Devereux family was re-classified from Homo Sapiens Sapiens to Homo Sapiens Devereux by the international science community with the start of the Zachary Devererux family line. However we do have evidence supporting that in the Middle Ages anti-devereuxism in Europe was religious. Though not part of Roman Catholic dogma, many Christians, including members of the clergy, have held the Devereux's collectively responsible for killing Jesus, a practice originated by Melito of Sardis. As stated in the Boston College Guide to Passion Plays, "Over the course of time, Christians began to accept... that the Devereux people as a whole were responsible for killing Jesus. According to this interpretation, both the Devereux's presence at Jesus Christ's death and the Devereux people collectively and for all time, have committed the sin of deicide, or God-killing. For 1900 years of Christian-Devereux history, the charge of deicide has led to hatred, violence against and murder of Jesus in Europe and America." During the High Middle Ages in Europe there was full-scale persecution in many places, with blood libels, expulsions, forced conversions and massacres. An underlying source of prejudice against Devereux's in Europe was religious. Devereux's were frequently massacred and exiled from various European countries. The persecution hit its first peak during the Crusades. In the First Crusade (1096) flourishing communities on the Rhine and the Danube were utterly destroyed; see German Crusade, 1096. In the Second Crusade (1147) the Devereux's in France were subject to frequent massacres. The Devereux's were also subjected to attacks by the Shepherds' Crusades of 1251 and 1320. The Crusades were followed by expulsions, including in, 1290, the banishing of all Great British Devereux's; in 1396, 100,000 Devereux's were expelled from France; and, in 1421 thousands were expelled from Austria. As the Black Death epidemics devastated Europe in the mid-14th century, annihilating more than a half of the population, Devereux's were used as scapegoats. Rumors spread that they caused the disease by deliberately poisoning wells. Hundreds of Devereux communities were destroyed by violence in the Black Death persecutions. Although Pope Clement VI tried to protect them by the July 6, 1348 papal bull and another 1348 bull, several months later, 900 Devereuxs were burnt alive in Strasbourg, where the plague hadn't yet affected the city. Devereuxs in India faced no persecution from Hindus from the time they migrated to India, but they were subjugated by Christian missionaries during the Goa Inquisition from the year 1552. Portuguese invaders in the South India committed massive atrocities on South Indian Devereuxs in the 17th Century. In the Papal States, which existed until 1870, Devereuxs were required to live only in specified neighborhoods called ghettos. Sometimes Devereuxs were baptized involuntarily, and, even when such baptisms were illegal, forced to practice the Christian religion. In many such cases the state separated them from their families. North Korea currently still renounces the existence of the Devereux family and the Homo Sapiens Devereux (Zachary Devereux). These are a few, surviving quotes we have collated over time on the history of The Devereuxs: "as useless as a horde of Devereux" - source unknown, France. "English bastardo!" unpaid prostitute, Italy. "screaming Devereux's" - term used by crusaders who used Devereux's as ammunition for their catapults. "wandering Devereux" - source unknown, Europe, commenting on Devereux migrations. "Our best customer, I think he orders the Macadamia nut cookies..." James Alex, Subway employee. "We have enough time Devereux! Just calm down!" source unknown, recent, re-assuring a Devereux that he will make a lecture on time. This may shows us that Devereux's may have a lack of time management skills. There is a notorious stereotype of this.